


ways to protect

by evijuls



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Сердце говорит про одного из Китобоев: It is as if there is a cloak around him, and I cannot see through. Почему бы это?
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 6





	ways to protect

It is as if there is a cloak around him, and I cannot see through

Делиться способностями с Китобоями - не так просто, как это может показаться новичкам. Конечно, со стороны это выглядит так, словно Дауд просто сосредотачивается, взмах рукой, прикрытые на мгновение глаза - но на самом деле все куда сложнее и глубже. Они все оказываются связаны с ним, так сильно, как не должны были бы. Так сильно, как Дауд никогда бы не захотел по доброй воле - но сворачивать уже поздно, и ему остается только надеяться, что он сможет их всех защитить.  
Разумеется, защитить всех у него не получается, да он и не настолько наивен, чтобы всерьез на это рассчитывать. Они все знали, на что шли, и тем не менее, оказаться беззащитными в своем собственном доме - к этому никто из них не был готов.  
Он чувствует каждую смерть резким, обжигающим ударом сердца, ударом, которого на самом деле нет, и это заставляет хватать ртом воздух, отчаянно желая вдохнуть. Его Китобои погибали и раньше, но не так. Не столько. Не в их собственном доме.  
Когда он наконец добирается до Билли, счет погибших идет на десяток - тринадцать. Четырнадцать. Дауд чувствует подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Все смотрят на него, ожидая решения их Мастера, ожидая того, что он сделает с предателем, и он читает в каждой паре глаз - удивление и злость, когда отпускает Билли. Просто так. Просто потому, что не хочет больше чувствовать эту холодную пустоту, разливающуюся по телу после каждой смерти.  
Томас приходит к нему тем же вечером и молча садится рядом, осторожно дотрагиваясь пальцами до длинной и неаккуратной раны с рваными краями, о которой Дауд совершенно забыл. Что такое потеря нескольких капель крови по сравнению с тем, что он потерял сегодня?  
Он не двигается, пока Томас обрабатывает рану: все так же молча и сосредоточено, чуть хмуря лоб и закусывая нижнюю губу - как всегда, когда слишком задумывается. Дауд не помнит, когда стал обращать внимание на такие вещи. Наверное тогда же, когда этот мальчик стал для него настолько важным, что Дауд впервые выделил кого-то среди Китобоев. Не так, как Билли - вся эта форма, это звание - это антураж, это другое.   
Томас стягивает края раны, зашивая кожу умело и быстро - это не первый раз, когда ему приходится заниматься чем-то подобным, и Дауд разглядывает его, чувствуя как что-то внутри разжимается, позволяя дышать свободнее. Хоть немного.  
Томас умеет быть незаметным, когда это необходимо, и знает, когда нужно промолчать - и сейчас он устраивается на полу у постели Дауда, подтянув к себе колени и чуть запрокинув голову, и прикрывает глаза, когда пальцы Дауда зарываются в его волосах. Они сидят так до тех пор, пока один из ребят не докладывает, что все тела собраны.  
У Томаса напряженный потемневший взгляд и плотно сомкнутые губы, и Дауд видит, каких усилий ему стоит сдержать слезы, когда он наконец поднимается с пола. Дауд проводит ладонью по его щеке, и Томас всхлипывает, тут же замирая и тяжело сглатывая, и смотрит в пол, сжимая кулаки.   
\- Я обещаю тебе, то, что произошло сегодня, больше никогда не повторится. Я этого не допущу.  
Томас вскидывает на него взгляд и трясет головой, а потом обнимает его - рывком, быстро и судорожно, и шепчет, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
\- Вас никто не винит, я знаю, что для Вас все, что произошло, было гораздо тяжелее, я не… я не хочу, чтобы Вам пришлось переживать еще и из-за меня.   
Дауд гладит его по волосам, давая выговориться, и невесело улыбается. Если бы Томас знал, как именно, он переживает за него, то, наверняка, сказал бы, что не желает подобной защиты, и что не заслуживает того, чтобы его выделяли среди остальных.  
\- Идем.  
Они спускаются туда, где лежат тела, и скользя по ним взглядом Дауд не чувствует сожаления из-за того, что сделал. Никто из Китобоев не заслуживал такой нелепой смерти, но он не мог допустить, чтобы Томас оказался среди них.  
В следующий раз, когда он видит Чужого, тот только качает головой, глядя на него своими черными безэмоциональными глазами.  
\- Ты берешь у меня больше способностей, чем позволяет твоя метка, Дауд. Не забывайся. Когда-нибудь, тебе может просто не хватить сил.  
Дауд игнорирует его слова как и раньше.  
***  
Он держит слово. В Затопленный квартал больше не суются Смотрители и патрули, даже несмотря на то, что теперь они знают, что там убежище Китобоев. Это стоит Дауду немалых усилий, и он знает, что так не сможет продолжаться бесконечно, но ему нужно закончить все дела в Данволле, прежде, чем двигаться дальше.  
Когда в Квартале появляется Корво, Дауд отдает распоряжения быстро, расчищая ему дорогу, и делая это вовсе не потому, что ему так хочется встретиться с Лордом Защитником лицом к лицу. Он убирает всех, кто может попасться ему под руку, чтобы избежать случайных жертв. Никогда больше.  
Он знает, что некоторые из его ребят смогли бы справиться с Корво, тем более, если бы действовали вместе, но он не готов так рисковать. Сам он - справится, но если ему придется снова чувствовать одно за одним прекращающееся биться сердце, это будет слишком.  
Китобои недовольны его решением, но в конце концов они послушно уходят, и Затопленный квартал пустеет, оставляя между ним и Корво только крыс и грязные сточные воды.  
Томас, разумеется, остается. Дауд чувствует это еще до того, как Томас добирается до него, чтобы сообщить об этом своем решении. Чувствует, как тот пробирается по крышам, видимо, разведывая обстановку, и поворачивается к окну как раз в тот момент, когда Томас проскальзывает в него, осторожно приземляясь на ноги.   
\- Я, кажется, отдал всем ясное распоряжение.  
Томас, похоже, намерен спорить до победного, и Дауд не дает ему сказать и слова, подходя ближе и прижимая его к стене, выдыхая в приоткрытые губы. У Томаса на лице растерянность и очень неуверенная радость, и Дауду хочется ненавидеть себя за то, что у этого мальчика может быть такое выражение лица из-за него. Он явно не самый лучший объект для влюбленности. Тем более для первой. Тем более, учитывая все происходящее. И самым правильным было бы расставить все по своим местам и прямо сказать Томасу, что ему не стоит продолжать надеяться на что-то и продолжать любить его. Вот только не поможет же, верно?  
Дауд целует его первый, скользит языком в приоткрытый рот, и чувствует как Томас прижимается ближе, стонет приглушенно, запуская пальцы в его волосы и другой рукой вцепляясь в его плечо. Дауд скользит губами по его шее, прикусывает тонкую светлую кожу, оставляя на ней яркий ровный след от зубов, гладит ладонью по бедру, по ребрам, чувствуя как лихорадочно колотится сердце под рукой.  
Томас отстраняется первым, тяжело дыша и облизывая влажные припухшие губы, и Дауд целует его еще раз, быстро и легко, чувствуя, как внутри что-то снова сжимается. Он не заслужил того, чтобы его так любили, но Томасу, кажется, плевать на это, и это заставляет Дауда сомневаться во всем, что он когда-либо знал и чувствовал.  
\- Я все равно никуда не уйду.   
Дауд кивает, указывая ему на лежащую рядом маску, и отходит к столу, прикидывая время - Корво будет здесь через несколько минут, а значит, надо подготовится.  
\- Я знаю.  
Метка на руке пульсирует болью, вытягивая из него энергию - что там говорил этот черноглазый про “не хватит сил”? Ему не нужно смотреть на Томаса, чтобы знать, что сейчас вокруг него разливается темное марево, укутывая его, словно плащом или одеялом, делая практически невидимым для врагов. Силуэт, мелькнувшая где-то на периферии зрения тень - не более того. Способность, которую он открыл в себе тогда, когда впервые подумал о том, что для него будет значить потерять Томаса. Способность, которой он едва успел воспользоваться тогда, когда понял, что Затопленный квартал кишит смотрителями.  
\- Просто не вмешивайся, хорошо? Что бы ни случилось.   
Томас смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом кивает, но Дауд отлично знает, что означает это согласие, и так же отлично отдает себе отчет в том, что если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, он просто отправит Томаса куда-нибудь в безопасное место. Может быть, на Серконос, в тот дом, который он уже присмотрел для них всех.   
Пусть лучше Томас ненавидит его за это, чем будет мертв.  
Он чувствует короткое прикосновение губ к своему виску, а потом Томас надевает маску и отходит к дальней стене, сливаясь с ней и оставаясь молчаливым наблюдателем.   
Дауд слышит тихие шаги из коридора, и кладет ладонь на рукоять меча - ему не хочется убивать Корво, он вполне может понять мотивы его мести, но если до этого дойдет… У него не будет никаких сомнений или колебаний.  
***   
Когда все заканчивается Дауд ощущает себя совершенно измотанным и сползает на пол, чувствуя, как Томас подхватывает его, поддерживая, и помогает дойти до кресла, становясь перед ним на колени и поспешно стягивая маску.  
\- Дауд? Ты слышишь меня?   
Томас осматривает его, но Дауд только качает головой - на нем нет никаких серьезных ран, так, царапины. Он ловит взгляд Томаса, и тот вскакивает на ноги - Дауд ждал этой вспышки, и теперь он только дает ему выговориться, сидя молча и тихо.  
\- Как ты мог так поступить со мной? Почему… почему ты… Я думал, он убьет тебя, почему ты ничего не делал? И я… Ты что, использовал на мне какие-то еще способности? Я чувствовал, что ты вот-вот перенесешь меня, и эта фраза! Что это сердце в его руках имело ввиду? Что за “покрывало и чернота”?!  
Томас наконец выдыхается, и Дауд ловит его за руку, притягивая к себе и заставляя устроиться на своих коленях. Томас замирает, смотрит на него со смесью возмущения, непонимания и какой-то детской обиды, и Дауд гладит его по волосам, по спине, а потом утыкается лбом ему в грудь, переводя дыхание. Ему все еще не верится, что все закончилось.  
\- Я должен был дать ему возможность выбора. Чтобы убедиться, что он больше не вернется сюда, что ему больше незачем мстить.   
Томас молчит, и Дауд продолжает, хотя ему и не хочется говорить о следующей части. Но еще больше ему не хочется врать.  
\- Эта способность делать кого-то практически невидимым для врагов. Когда они смотрят на тебя, то видят что-то, не улавливая, что именно, и благодаря этому ты можешь оставаться незамеченным.   
Томас отстраняется и моргает несколько раз, обрабатывая информацию, а потом набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать - и замолкает.  
Они молчат несколько минут, а потом Томас все-таки ловит его взгляд и спрашивает - тихо, едва слышно.  
\- Почему ты дал ее именно мне?  
Дауд пожимает плечами, а потом касается пальцами его щеки, гладит, нежно и осторожно, зарывается в мягкие растрепанные волосы на затылке.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
Он ожидает чего угодно: обвинений в том, что Дауд должен был защитить так и остальных, в том, что он не рассказал ему об этом, в том, что это несправедливо. Но Томас смотрит на него недоверчиво и странно, словно пытаясь решить, что именно думать, а потом на его губах появляется улыбка, такая, от которой Дауд неожиданно чувствует себя целым. Живым. Он улыбается в ответ, и Томас ничего не говорит ему, просто продолжает улыбаться, даже когда наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать.


End file.
